Welcome Home
by Toxicmystic1026
Summary: Rumple comes back from NL and thinks he sees Belle with someone else, and fancies this person and decides gets wooing your woman advice from David, and Hook. Of course what he tries backfires and Belle sets him straight


Welcome Home

They had been gone for what felt like a year, perhaps two. In reality it had only been three months, time worked different in Never Land both moving faster and slower at the same time. When they arrived at the docks it was late, the stars shining brightly welcoming them home. Rumplestiltskin barely waited for Killian to tie down the boat before he scrambled down onto the dock as quickly as he could with his cane.

Rumple walked as quickly as his leg would allow. That was something he certainly had to get used to again. In Never Land he had become the Dark One again and he fixed his leg immediately. He had been slightly upset to realize it was not a permanent fix. He pushed through the soreness. He couldn't wait another minute to see his True Love. She had been right all along. They would see each other again. He smiled to himself wondering how after all this time he still doubted her sometimes.

He figured with the late hour she had to be home. His home- their home, he knew. He had been thinking about how she would run up to him and throw her arms around him and he would kiss those beautiful rose petal lips of hers when he stopped short at the sight of those beautiful chestnut curls through the window at Granny's. He smiled like never before as he started up the walk, eyes roaming over her skin as soft and smooth as fresh cream. _Was it possible she had gotten more beautiful?_ He stopped as he noticed she wasn't sitting alone.

Rumple paced the sidewalk for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do, when he heard voices that had become far too familiar over these last months. David and Hook were coming up the sidewalk talking and joking with each other.

"Rumpletiltskin, what are you doing out here?" David asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I figured you'd have that lass of yours tearing you out of that suit with her teeth by now." Hook said smirking.

Rumple bared his teeth at him letting what sounded like a growl come from his throat. "Well, that was the plan. But I didn't want to interrupt." Rumple said as he gestured at the window.

"Why is she having tea with Whale?" David asked sounding as stunned as Rumple looked.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." Rumple looked absolutely crushed as his shoulders sagged. David didn't know what to think. He had never seen the infamous Dark One about to cry. "What should I do?" Rumple asked with a small voice.

"Go in there and get her obviously. Even if she thought you were never coming back she still should have waited to know for sure before moving on." Hook said. "I could help if you'd like. I'll hold him and you can take that cane of yours to him. I know from experience it sends a message."

"No," David said, "you shouldn't beat up Whale, though now one would fault you for it. You should talk to her though. Ask her why she is doing this."

"No. I can't do that to her. If she has moved on I don't blame her. I'm just glad that she loved me while she did. We didn't have a lot of time, but I will cherish it forever." Rumple said as he turned and headed home. He would talk to her tomorrow. He was still that coward deep down and he couldn't handle seeing her with him another minute.

He arrived at his house and took a deep breathe. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. As he turned on the light he saw that everything was still in its place. He went to his room and collapsed in the bed wanting to just sleep and not have to remember the way Belle smiled at Whale. He would miss those smiles. The ones that lit up her face all the way to her beautiful blue eyes. Just as his eyes started to drift closed he heard the front door open and close.

He sighed loudly. Whoever decided to break into his house tonight was in for a surprise. He made his way down the stairs trying to be quiet as he could with his cane. No one was in the living room. He heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. _Who breaks in to make a sandwich?_ As he rounded the corner he stopped short for the third time in as many hours.

"Belle?" He whispered afraid he was seeing things. Belle turned around and dropped the dish she had been holding.

"R-rumple i-is that really you?" She said tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, love it's really me. Although I am a bit surprised to see you here. I figured you would be at your apartment, or at Whale's home perhaps." Rumple said his voice dripping venom as he said Whale's name.

"What?" Belle asked looking confused and hurt. "Why wouldn't I be here? I've been here waiting for you just like I said I would."

"Really dearie?" Rumple's voice taking on an impish quality like Belle hadn't heard in years. "So was Whale just something to do to pass the time?"

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked her voice starting to get shrill, while tears started to flow freely down her face.

"I was coming home to you and you know what I found? You. With Whale at the diner. In the middle of the night. You couldn't at least wait until you knew I was dead to move on?" Rumple yelled, his voice breaking on the last words betraying his emotions as tears swam unshed in his eyes.

Belle was quiet for a second before she came up to Rumple and slapped him in the face. "How dare you? How dare you say something like that? Whale is just a friend. He was helping me deal with something."

Rumple stared at her, shocked and unsure how to react. "What did you need help with in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing." She said as she sniffled. Rumple reached up to her face to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry love, I was just so worried." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Breathing in her scent of roses and vanilla. As he held her he noticed she felt different. Pulling back he looked at her and noticed for the first time her beautiful face was slightly fuller and brighter. Her tight shirt showed off more cleavage than normal. His eyes drifted to her stomach. "Belle, love. What were you talking to Whale about?" He asked nervousness in his voice.

Belle kissed him lightly on the lips then sighed. "This is not how I wanted you to find out."

"A-are you? Are we? Oh my god." Rumple breathed new tears pricking his eyes.

Belle nodded her head tears flowing again. Rumple touched his hand to her barely noticeable bump before he pulled her into his lap for a kiss that he had been waiting for for years. "I'm so sorry love." He said between kisses.

"I know, I love you Rumple." She said looking deep into those golden brown eyes.

"Yes, yes and I love you too."


End file.
